happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trigger Tool
The trigger tool is the newest addition to Happy Wheels, added on July 6th, 2012 with the v1.67 update. It is used to activate objects such as jets, fans, and even wrecking balls. It is also used to play sound effects from the game and make sound effects currently included otherwise in the game. Jim is planning on adding ambient sounds to the trigger tool, but had to release the update without them. In the v1.68 after using activate object on any object, there are different options given. When using an non-fixed object, there are wake from sleep, set to fixed, set to non-fixed, change opacity, apply impulse, delete shape (doesn't seem to allow you to select any shape - does nothing) and delete self. Great uses for all of those are, for example, to change opacity in 1 second to 0 and with another trigger with the delay 1 delete self to make an object dissapear. Since v1.68 you can decide what object needs to touch the trigger to trigger it. You can decide between the player, any character (with NPCs) or a non-fixed object. It also shows a number inside it representing an ID. There are options for the sound effects, such as the panning for the sound or the volume of the sound. It isn't possible to make any of the settings higher than they should go, unlike previous settings in the past. Trivia *It's possible to continuous ly put the same sound effect over and over in the same place, resulting in a loud noise depending on how many times said sound effect was placed. *The delay actually doesn't delay the amount of seconds you have made it delay once hit; it actually delays itself until the delay is up. *Hazards can't be activated by the trigger, but certain hazards like the wrecking balls and homing mines (although they explode) can. *Nearly every single sound in the game is present in the drop-down menu. *Jim explained the tool as 'waking the item up if it's in a sleeping state'. *It's possible to activate multiple items at once by using the 'Add New Object' button when the trigger tool is clicked (and not playing a sound effect). *The trigger tool, as stated by the news post that came with it, is unfinished. *There are a total of 293 sounds to choose from. *There is also the level victory sound, but for some reason it is not in the sound category. *After activating the level victory sound, you will not be playable, making it act like the Finish Line or tokens, which is the third item used to complete a level, although does not count as a Special Item. *There is a typo in the yellow box that appears if you place your cursor over the "triggered by:" option, on number 2, it says "Triggered by any character, including NCP's." It says NCP's instead of NPC's. Items that can be triggered by the tool - Homing mines still work as normal, but if they triggered by the trigger tool, they explode instantly. - Wrecking balls will be sleeping and when triggered, they will start moving. - Fans will not make noise or push until activated, same for boosts. - Glass will break upon contact with the trigger. - Shapes have a few options for it to do a few thing, such as make it unsleep, fix and unfix, uninteractive itself, change its opacity, delete itself, and move itself from different places around the map. -Text will appear upon contact with the trigger. -Pin joint, can disable motor, change moter speed, and delete itself. List of sounds This is a list of sounds, organized by category. The actual names of the sounds are listed as they appear in the game, and in parenthesis, what the sound actually plays. *level victory Air *air jump (Segway Guy's segway jumping) *heavy woosh (Wrecking Ball when it passes) *swish 1 (???) *swish 2 (Placing curser over a button in the main menu) Character sounds Wheelchair Guy *wg voice 1 (Grunt) *wg voice 2 (Grunt) *wg voice 3 (Scream) *wg voice 4 (Partial scream) *wg voice 5 (Scream) *wg voice 6 (Partial scream) *wg voice 7 (Scream) *wg voice 8 (Scream) *wg voice 9 (Oh, my leg!) *wg voice 10 (Scream) *wg voice 11 (Splitting in half) *wg voice 12 (Splitting in half) *wg voice 13 (Save me!) Segway Guy *sg voice 1 (Scream) *sg voice 2 (Partial scream) *sg voice 3 (Grunt) *sg voice 4 (Partial scream) *sg voice 5 (Grunt) *sg voice 6 (Partial scream) *sg voice 7 (Scream) *sg voice 8 (Partial scream) *sg voice 9 (Joint breaks off) *sg voice 10 (Joint breaks off) *sg voice 11 (Splitting in half) *sg voice 12 (Splitting in half) *sg voice 13 (Scream) Irresponsible Dad *id voice 1 (Grunt) *id voice 2 (Grunt) *id voice 3 (Partial scream) *id voice 4 (Partial scream) *id voice 5 (Hurt) *id voice 6 (Hurt) *id voice 7 (Scream) *id voice 8 (Ow!) *id voice 9 (Ah!) *id voice 10 (Severe pain) *id voice 11 (Splitting in half) *id voice 12 (Oh god!) *id voice 13 (Scream) *id voice 14 (Dammit!) Irresponsible Son *son voice 1 (Severe pain) *son voice 2 (Pain) *son voice 3 (Grunt) *son voice 4 (Pain) *son voice 5 (Pain) *son voice 6 (Grunt) *son voice 7 (Severe pain) *son voice 8 (Pain) *son voice 9 (Severe pain) *son voice 10 (Pain) *son voice 11 (Seemingly choking) *son voice 12 (Splitting in half) *son voice 13 (Severe pain) Effective Shopper *es voice 1 (Pain) *es voice 2 (Pain) *es voice 3 (Pain) *es voice 4 (Grunt) *es voice 5 (Grunt) *es voice 6 (Pain) *es voice 7 (Severe pain) *es voice 8 (Scream) *es voice 9 (Scream) *es voice 10 (Severe pain) *es voice 11 (Splitting in half) *es voice 12 (Splitting in half) *es voice 13 (Severe pain) Moped Guy *mo1 voice 1 (Pain) *mo1 voice 2 (Pain) *mo1 voice 3 (Pain) *mo1 voice 4 (No!) *mo1 voice 5 (Pain) *mo1 voice 6 (Grunt) *mo1 voice 7 (Scream) *mo1 voice 8 (Scream) *mo1 voice 9 (Severe pain) *mo1 voice 10 (Severe pain) *mo1 voice 11 (Splitting in half) *mo1 voice 12 (Splitting in half) *mo1 voice 13 (Pain) Moped Girl *mo2 voice 1 (Aahg!) *mo2 voice 2 (Grunt) *mo2 voice 3 (Grunt) *mo2 voice 4 (Pain) *mo2 voice 5 (Severe pain) *mo2 voice 6 (Oow!) *mo2 voice 7 (Scream) *mo2 voice 8 (Scream) *mo2 voice 9 (Severe pain) *mo2 voice 10 (Severe pain) *mo2 voice 11 (NOOOOOO!) *mo2 voice 12 (OH GOD!) *mo2 voice 13 (Severe pain) *mo2 voice 14 (WHYYYY!) Lawnmower Man *lm voice 1 (Ahh!) *lm voice 2 (AHHHHHHHHHH!) *lm voice 3 (OH!) *lm voice 4 (DOO!) *lm voice 5 (OW!) *lm voice 6 (AHOW!) *lm voice 7 (YOW!) *lm voice 8 (OOOOWWW!) *lm voice 9 (OH GOD!) *lm voice 10 (WUOHOHOHOHO!) *lm voice 11 (NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!) *lm voice 12 (split in half) *lm voice 13 (OWW!) Explorer Guy, since he uses the same voice set as Segway Guy, does not have a category. Santa Claus *sc voice 1 (Ho! worried way) *sc voice 2(Ho!) *sc voice 3(Ow! higher pich) *sc voice 4(Ow! Lower pich) *sc voice 5(OW!) *sc voice 6(Hm!) *sc voice 7(Ho!) *sc voice 8(Ooh!) *sc voice 9(Ruuh!) *sc voice 10(Aaah!) *sc voice 11(H-"Gross soud") *sc voice 12(Hooohoooohohohohooo!) *sc voice 13(Clearing throat sound) *sc voice 14(Ho ho ho!)(Happy) *sc voice 15(HOHOHO!) Happy. Elf *elf voice 1 *elf voice 2 *elf voice 3 *elf voice 4 *elf voice 5 *elf voice 6 *elf voice 7 *elf voice 8 *elf voice 9 *elf voice 10 *elf voice 11 *elf voice 12 *elf voice 13 Pogostick Man *pm voice 1 (Aaahg!) *pm voice 2 (Ow, my foot!) *pm voice 3 (Ow, my a-arm!) *pm voice 4 (Dammit!) *pm voice 5 (Severe pain) *pm voice 6 (Severe pain) *pm voice 7 (Severe pain) *pm voice 8 (Oh, no-hoo!) *pm voice 9 (Severe pain) *pm voice 10 (Severe pain) *pm voice 11 (Splitting in half) *pm voice 12 (Splitting in half) *pm voice 13 (Ooh, my god!) Mom, since she uses the same for as Effective Shopper, she does not have a category. Girl *girl voice 1 *girl voice 2 *girl voice 3 *girl voice 4 *girl voice 5 *girl voice 6 *girl voice 7 *girl voice 8 *girl voice 9 *girl voice 10 *girl voice 11 *girl voice 12 *girl voice 13 Little boy, since he uses the same voice as the child of Irresponsible Dad, he does not have a category. Electronic *beep on (Homing Mine related) *beep off (Homing Mine related) *ping (Pressing F in Level Editor) *rapid beep (Homing Mine related) *select 1 (Select character menu related) *select 2 (???) Gore *bone snap 1 (Related to pieces falling off of a character) *bone snap 2 *bone snap 3 *bone snap 4 *burst 1 (Related to explosion of character/intestine-area) *burst 2 *burst 3 *limb rip 1 *limb rip 2 *limb rip 3 *limb rip 4 *limb rip 5 *splat 1 (fruit) *splat 2 *splat 3 *stab 1 (Related to blade weapons hitting a character) *stab 2 *stab 3 *stab 4 *stab 5 *stab 6 *stab 7 *stab 8 *stab 9 *stab 10 *stab 11 *stab 12 *stab 13 *tear 1 (Related to tearing limbs off) *tear 2 Impacts *glass impact 1 (Glass-related) *glass impact 2 (Glass-related) *heavy impact 1 (Meteor-related)) *heavy impact 2 (Wrecking-ball related) *metal impact 1 (Generic noises used for anything metal-related) *metal impact 2 *metal impact 3 *metal impact 4 *metal impact 5 *metal impact 6 *metal impact 7 *metal impact 8 *metal impact 9 *metal impact 10 *metal impact 11 *metal impact 12 *metal impact 13 *metal impact 14 *metal impact 15 *metal impact 16 *metal impact 17 *plastic impact 1 (Related to trash can impacts) *plastic impact 2 *porcaelin impact 1 (Toilet-related) *porcaelin impact 2 *rubber impact 1 (Related to any items that are rubber) *rubber impact 2 *rubber impact 3 *rubber impact 4 *wood impact 1 (Related to wood) *wood impact 2 *wood impact 3 *wood impact 4 *wood impact 5 Miscellaneous *arrow fire 1 (Related to arrow guns) *arrow fire 2 *arrow hit 1 (Arrow hitting a character) *arrow hit 2 *arrow hit 3 *arrow hit 4 *arrow hit 5 *button hit 1 (Generic noises used for button clicking on the main menu) *button hit 2 *cannon fire (Generic noise used for cannon firing) *explosion (Generic noise used for landmines or homing mines) *footsteps 1 (elf footsteps) *footsteps 2 *footsteps 3 *footsteps 4 *harpoon fire (Harpoon Gun firing) *jet 1 (Noises for jets) *jet 2 *jet 3 *long drum (Opening sound-effect on the character select menu) *pogo 1 (Pogostick Man's pogo related) *pogo 2 *saw 1 (Lawnmower Man's lawnmower related) *saw 2 *saw 3 *switch on (???) *switch off *spring box (Spring platform/paddle platform related) Shatters *shatter 1 (All of these are related to glass shatters (glass panels, the van's window, etc.) *shatter 2 *shatter 3 *shatter 4 *shatter 5 *shatter 6 *shatter 7 *shatter 8 Smashes *debris smash 1 *debris smash 2 *debris smash 3 *debris smash 4 *debris smash 5 *debris smash 6 *debris smash 7 *heavy smash 1 *heavy smash 2 *heavy smash 3 *heavy smash 4 *heavy smash 5 *metal smash 1 (bike breaking) *metal smash 2 *metal smash 3 *metal smash 4 *wet smash 1 *wet smash 2 *wet smash 3 *wood smash 1 *wood smash 2 Snaps *chain snap 1 (Related to a chain snapping) *chain snap 2 *chain snap 3 *strap snap 1 *strap snap 2 *wood snap 1 (Related to wood snapping) *wood snap 2 *wood snap 3 *wood snap 4 Thuds *thud 1 *thud 2 *thud 3 *thud 4 *thud 5 *thud 6 Bugs *7 cannot be pressed to get into the trigger tool. *The bob (ball) on a wrecking ball that hasn't been activated by its trigger yet is non-interactive, while the holder for the wrecking ball is. It is unknown why. *Secondary characters cannot trigger any triggers. This might be intended. *There's a glitch where it will allow you to trigger an NPC, but it will not do anything to them. *Segway Guy's voice voice no. 8 seems to have a minor mistake. You can hear another moan in the background. *There is a slight spelling error when hovering over the 'triggered by' line, in which NPC's is incorrectly spelled as NCP's. Category:Level Editor Category:2012 Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters that can speak Category:Happy Wheels Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Items